


Of the Twelfth of December and Christmas Movies

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton supposed that Saturday night, for most young people, was probably a night to go out. He and Luke should've been looking at the lights downtown, or hanging out at a bar in a Santa outfit or something. They weren't though. </p><p>No, he and his boyfriend were cuddled up on their little couch in their little apartment watching whatever Christmas movies they could find on Netflix. Truthfully, they had spent the whole day doing nothing important, and it was kind of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Twelfth of December and Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12! Thanks @Tanniri on Tumblr for reading this.

Ashton supposed that Saturday night, for most young people, was probably a night to go out. He and Luke should've been looking at the lights downtown, or hanging out at a bar in a Santa outfit or something. They weren't though. 

No, he and his boyfriend were cuddled up on their little couch in their little apartment watching whatever Christmas movies they could find on Netflix. Truthfully, they had spent the whole day doing nothing important, and it was kind of everything. 

Ashton woke up to over half of Luke’s weight firmly on top of him. With past boyfriends that sort of thing, the constant closeness, annoyed him. He used to impose strict side-of-the-bed rules to keep his sanity and his sleep, but it wasn't necessary with Luke. The boy cuddled, for sure, but it wasn't bad. Waking up with Luke’s long, freckled limbs tangled with his was just about one of his favorite things. 

His right arm had been free enough to grab his phone, so he stayed still and let Luke sleep for as long as he could. Ashton was an active guy, though, so stagnation drove him a bit insane. Luke got an hours extra rest before Ashton simply had to wake him up. 

The older boy did it softly, though. With a gentle kiss to Luke’s who-nose and a rub behind his ear. Luke loved being petted, touched, and Ashton loved touching him. He loved the way Luke would melt in his hands, sighing when he didn't even know he was doing it. He loved how Luke would scrunch up his nose when Ashton stopped, and when he got woken up. It wasn't something big, or bold to love, though. It was a small piece of the jigsaw puzzle of things Ashton loved about Luke. 

They had gone to bed wearing cozy Christmas sweaters because their building’s insulation left something to be desired, but Ashton, always sweaty and too warm, had lost his to the floor somewhere in the night. Somehow, the difference made Luke’s soft appearance even more special. 

When the blond boy looked up at Ashton, with his big, sparkling blue eyes, Ashton actually felt his heart flutter. They’d been doing something akin to this every morning for the past three years, but it never once got old. Ashton sometimes thought Luke’s eyes were his favorite feature. Mostly, though, he knew he could never choose. It wasn't frustrating, like indecision usually was, but rather something incredibly exciting. There was so much to love, so much that was *his* to love, he didn't ever have to choose.

“G’morning,” Luke said, with a sweet, loose smile. 

“Morning. Sleep well?” Ashton replied. He swore that he could almost feel his own dimples he was smiling so hard. 

“Oh yeah. You're comfortable,” Luke replied. It was kind of a joke, but mostly it meant ‘you're comforting. You're my safe place.’

“Mmh, so’re you. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Cereal? I think we've got some. Or we did, at least, but Mike came by yesterday and that's never a good sign for our supply.”

“We’ve got something, I'm sure. You ready to get up, or do you want me to make coffee first?”

“I'll get up.”

Ashton was out of bed first, naturally. He took a moment in the doorway to their bathroom to look at the light filtering in from their cream curtains and falling onto Luke. They had a white bed set, which was more often than not an error, but right this second looked so beautiful that Ashton almost forgot how to breathe. 

“What're you staring at?” Luke asked, burying further into the covers. 

“What do you think?” Ashton replied, turning around. Although he couldn't see it, Ashton was sure of the shy grin that had made its home on Luke’s face. 

For what Ashton lacked in tactile comfort, even with Luke, he made up tenfold with with words. This had always been true. He loved the way people acted when he told them nice truths. Even better when it was Luke, who would always blush a bit, and bury his face in Ashton if he was close enough. 

When Ashton made his way to their kitchen, Luke was still in bed. He was awake, though, which was a good sign for Ashton not having to wait too long to eat breakfast. Sometimes the discrepancy was hours, but it was their thing. Ashton would inhale cup after cup of coffee, sometimes until afternoon, waiting for Luke to wake up. It never annoyed him. And it never annoyed Luke when Ashton disappeared for hours to explore some new mountain, or he got grumpy at random moments because of who he was. No, it was never wrong. Flaws became attributes, which were something to love. Of course, it wasn't always perfect. Ashton did get frustrated with Luke’s messiness, and Ashton did tend to tap on absolutely everything, but it was good. They were good. 

As it turned out, they had no cereal left. Michael and his boyfriend Calum were going to come over the next day to exchange Christmas presents before Calum’s parents flew them to Hawaii. Ashton would get after him then. 

Humming something unrecognizable to himself, he put some bread in the toaster, but he didn't push it in yet. Coffee was almost done, of course, as it had been the first thing he'd done. Quietly, he waited for a noise that came quickly. 

Luke walked softly down the hallway, still wearing his Christmas sweater, on top of some sweat pants that were short enough on Luke Ashton was sure they were his. It made Ashton feel more festive than any Christmas movie ever could. 

They ate breakfast together, talking aimlessly. There was nothing of dire importance, but also no need for silence. They hadn't run out of things to talk about, and Ashton doubted they ever would. 

The dishes sat in the sink, unwashed, and the couple were tangled on their couch. They were on their phones, looking at the news or at Tumblr. Ashton’s hand was in Luke’s hair, subconsciously, where it often found itself. 

Lately, Luke had been wearing his hair down, which Ashton loved. He looked so soft like this. It made petting him so much easier, as there was nothing to mess up. 

“I like your hair like this,” Ashton said quietly, as he had done probably one hundred times before. 

Luke just smiled before saying himself “let's have a Christmas movie marathon. We haven't got anything else to do, right?”

“No, we don't,” Ashton said, as Luke reached into their remote basket. 

When he drew back, somehow he was even closer to Ashton than before. Ashton could smell him. And, while it was a smell he had gotten used to, the smell of “I haven't showered yet today,” the smell of “home”, every so often it would get so strong that Ashton would just have to stop what he was doing, push his nose to Luke’s soft skin, and inhale deeply. This was one of those times. 

Luke loved it, always laughing and asking “what do I smell like?” 

And Ashton always replied with something silly, this time it was “Christmas Spirit” but they both knew it meant “you smell like my forever.”

They watched various movies all day, entwined together already but growing ever closer. Lunch only stopped them briefly, and by nightfall Ashton’s head hurt a little bit from the eye strain of watching the TV without his glasses on. He didn't want to get up and get them, though, so he decided to watch Luke instead. Didn't want to ruin the sanctity of what was happening. 

Luke was getting tired. There was no question in Ashton’s mind that they would be sleeping on the couch that night, as they had done many times before. Ashton could carry the taller boy to bed, of course, but the couch was fine. It kept them closer. 

December 12th turned to the 13th with a quiet click of the tv, as Ashton turned it off, cuddling himself into a now-sound asleep Luke and drifting off himself as well.


End file.
